Together for eternity rewrite
by D.Salvatore1864
Summary: Edward was changed in 1492 and has been looking for his mate ever since. Edward hates the Cullen's. Alice has a vision that his mate will be in forks soon. He immediately heads to forks and finds Bella. He becomes very possessive and controlling and Bella WON'T put up with it. Please review!
1. 1492

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**********Yay! Here is the new Together for Eternity! Hope it's better that than the first!  
**

* * *

**1492**

"Head east!" Christopher Columbus yelled pointing in the east direction. I turned the wheel and the ship tilted side ways.

Right now we were heading to Spain in a small ship called the Nina with triangular sails. The floor creaked under our weight and pieces of wood were chipping off everywhere. But it held 90 people and it was getting us across the ocean so it had to do.

Christopher Columbus wanted to find a new route to the Far East, to India, China, Japan and the Spice Islands. If he could reach these lands, he would be able to bring back rich cargoes of silks and spices. Columbus knew that the world was round and realized that by sailing west, instead of east around the coast of Africa, as other explorers at the time were doing, he would still reach the East and the rich Spice Islands.

I only came along to see if it was true. He was always so adamant about it that you couldn't help but think about it.

" So do you think it is true or do think were just wasting our lives for nothing?" Jack came up to me asking.

" I don't know." I shrugged and I honestly didn't know. I feared if maybe he is right. I left my family and friends all to explore something I had no evidence of.

The waves were crashing around us, making the ship jerk back and forth. I grabbed the edge and held on tightly as every one else. The rain was falling hard, seeping into the wood. I could barely see due to the droplets of rain spraying in my face, falling into my eyes. The storm was getting worse.

" What the hell is going on!" Someone yelled.

All of a sudden I hear a huge splash and I look over. I see a mans arms flailing and splashing everywhere. I pull my shirt over my head and climb up standing on the edge. I look for the man in the dark water but he had disappeared.I squint my eyes and see a movement out farther. He was drifting away. I dived into the water, ignoring the how my body was doused in freezing cold water. I couldn't control my teeth chattering.

I swam in the rough water. Waves crashed into me pushing me back. I pushed my self harder fighting the waves off. I finally got to him and grab his arm, pulling him back to the ship. I work hard to drag us both through the raging waters, spitting water out that keeps making its way into my mouth as I pant. but before we can reach it a giant wave crashes down on us and everything goes black.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face. I felt as if I was moving and I opened my eyes. There was a man, carrying me. I looked at his face. He looked angry. I could see little white pointy things poking out of the side of his mouth and scrunched my eye brows in confusion.

"Hey man...you can let me down. I'm awake." I told him, my voice was raspy. My throat was burning and I cleared it but it just made it worse. " He-!"I started to yell but stopped immediately and went into a coughing fit. " Let me down." I said lowly. He sighed in frustration and drops me roughly on the ground. I felt a sharp prick in the back of my leg.

"Ow! Fuck!" I groaned rolling over and standing up. I tried to dust my pants off but it was no use. They were all wet and covered in dirt and sand. I felt the back of my leg and found what had stabbed me. A shard of glass. I lifted head up and gasped. The mans eyes were a bright red. Either he was wearing contacts or he wasn't human.

The man crouched down as if he was about to pounce and started growling at me. I held my hands up in surrender and his eyes snapped to my hand growling even louder. I glanced up and saw the glass that had stabbed me. Suddenly I was flying through the air. I feel the air whooshing past me at how fast I am flying through the air and I crash into a tree. My back hit the tree so hard, I cried out in pain my hand opening automatically and the glass fell to the ground.

I hear gravel crunching and I peer up to see the man crouch down before me. He reaches out and I immediately try to scramble back but can't because of the tree. I stare at him in fear. He doesn't speak as he grabs my head and smirks before twisting my neck and once again everything goes black.

After that came a great deal of pain. Too much pain to care about anything. My ribs felt like they were being broken in half one by one. My limbs felt like they were being torn off my body and my heart. My heart felt like it was on fire and was being crushed into a million different pieces.

It felt like forever when I finally woke up. I was lying on a bed in a large room. I looked around observing my surroundings and stopped when I saw a man. A different man than I saw the last time I was cautious. He was sitting across from me with his head in his hands.

Once he saw that I was awake he stood up and slowly walked toward me as if I was going to attack him. I coward back wondering what he was going to do to me. Why did he bring me here? Was he going to kill me? All these questions swarmed in my mind. When I came out of my tortures, thoughts, he was there, standing right in front of me but instead of being frightened I my attention turned elsewhere.

My throat was burning and my chest was aching. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the pain constricting in my throat. I suddenly smelt the most disgusting smell in my entire life. My eyes snapped open and I was now looking at a dead animal. Where the fuck did that come from? I shook my head and turned my attention the the blonde man.

"What is happening?" I rasped out. My throat was so dry.

"First of all my name is Carlisle Cullen and you are a vampire Edward" I would have laughed if all the clues weren't there. The man that had broke my neck. The burning and my throat being on fire.

"How?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Well apparently you had died in that storm and Jasper had fed you his blood before killing you and now you are a vampire. I'm so sorry but he just couldn't let you die." He tell me sympathy in his voice but I didn't care about that.

"Why does my throat burn and my heart ache?"

"Your throat burns because you need blood and for you hear well that's a longer story."

"I'm a vampire now so apparently we have forever. So tell me why my fucking heart fells like it is going to jump out of my fucking chest!" I demanded. I was really getting tired of his short answers. It felt like my emotions were all over the place.

"You need to find your mate. Once you find your mate the aching will stop."

"Mate?"

He explained to me how a male vampire must find his mate or their chest will forever fill like it is being crushed and burned and trampled on all at the same time and when you do finally find your mate you can never be separated. The second you set your eyes on her you will feel the need to claim her and make sure all the other male vampires no that she is take. You become possessive and very protective of your mate and will stop at nothing to keep her safe. If another male even looks at her the wrong way you will feel the need to attack or kill him. It's not the same for the female vampire though. They feel no pain and don't even care if they do find a mate but once you are together she also becomes very possessive and protective. I listened intently on what he was telling me fascinated. I wondered when I would find my mate. What is she gonna be like? Is she beautiful? Then something came to me. How long does it take to find her? I mean what if she is in a whole different time period.

"How long does it take to find your mate?"

"Years, decades sometimes even centuries." I gaped at him I couldn't go on like this!"Let's stop talking about mates. You need to feed Edward."Oh. I had forgotten about the burning in my throat. I nodded and stood up. He nudged the dead animal toward me and I looked at him questioningly

"We do not hunt humans Edward. I have discovered long ago that we can survive off of the blood of animals." I laughed out loud at this but stopped when I saw the expression on his face. He was completely serious.

"I'm not hunting animal's Carlisle."

"I will not have a human drinker in my coven Edward. If you want to stay with me, your gonna have to get use to the fact that we are different."

"Who said I wanted to stay with you?" and with that I dashed off disappearing into the forest.

And now here I am 480 years later without a mate sitting on top of a rock looking out into the ocean. I have searched high and low for her. All around the world, not leaving one country, state, city or town unsearched by me. I have changed. I have become more aggressive and controlling. I am the same man I was all those years ago. I have control over my emotions and never get attached to anyone. I have basically shut off my humanity. The only one I will ever feel anything for is my mate when I find her. Sometimes I wonder if I ever will.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing. I ignored it not feeling like talking to anyone right now. I stopped and not a second later did it start up again. I consider ignoring it again but decide against it knowing whoever it is will just keep calling. Obviously they need to get a hold of me. Looking at the caller i.d. it says Alice and I groan. I really hated her with a passion. She is just so fucking annoying.

I met her in Alaska while searching for my mate. Apparently he was visiting some friends and she tried to help me but every time she brought me back a girl it was never the right one. They were always stuck up arrogant and demanding bitches. I don't know why she would ever think I would go for any one of them and to top all of that of she tried to convert me to animal blood. Which pissed me off because I hated it when people tried to change me. I liked who I was and wasn't willing to change for anyone. I answer the phone reluctantly.

"Hello!" I sigh heavily and I hear her huff. She has always wondered why I don't like her.

"Is that any way to talk to the girl who knows where your mate is?" Her high pitched voice rang through the line.

"Alice for the last time, I do not need your help finding her. I can do it myself."

"But Edward I know for a fact this time that this girl is your mate." She whined

"How?" I ask doubtfully

"We have a new member in our coven and she can read minds and sense mates." That got my attention and listened to what she had to say."Well I had a vision of a girl coming to forks and then of you and her together and she said that you too will have one of the most powerful bonds in the history of vampires."

"What does she look like when is she going to forks?"

"She has beautiful brown hair, piercing blue eyes and the body of a model."

"Wait she is human."

"No, she is a different kind of vampire. She has to be invited inside a house or she can't go inside and there is a bunch of other things but she'll explain them to you."

"How long until she is there?"

"Two weeks and the guys will be all over her."

With that I shut my phone without a goodbye and started running to forks at lightning speed. I was dodging trees, jumping over lakes and running through cars too fast. The humans couldn't see me. I made it to forks in a record time. I made it to the Cullen's house.

Then I remembered. She won't be here for another two weeks. What was I supposed to do until then? The front door opened and out stepped Carlisle but his view was suddenly cut off when a tiny figure blurred out and crashed into him sending them into the ground. I felt small arms around me and immediately shoved them off of me. Satisfied when I heard a loud thump. I stood up and brushed myself off and looked down to see who my attacker was. I wasn't surprised to see Alice on the ground pouting with her arms crossed.

I smirk at her and all of a sudden I am being pushed up against a tree by the same guy that had changed me. He looks like he is in pain. He is holding me by my neck so I put both of my hands on his upper arms and it takes all of my strength to push him off, but I get it done. He stands up and glares at me.

"Don't you ever touch my mate again or I WILL kill you!"he shouts. I'd like to see him try.

"Why don't you tell her to keep her hands to her self and we won't have a problem with that!" I spit out. They're starting to get on my nerves. I've only been here for less than ten minutes and I have already been attacked twice.

"I only wanted to give you a hug Edward." Alice whimpered. We all turn to look at her and she could she looked like she was about to cry. I role my eyes when I see everyone looking at her with concern.

"Well don't! I only came here for my mate and when she gets here we are leaving immediately." I walk passed them and let my self into there home. There are two other vampires sitting on a couch glaring at me. They had obviously heard every thing that happened outside. Shrugging and walking passed them I go upstairs and go to the room and the end of the hall. Deciding that this is where I will sit until my love arrives. Surprisingly they all leave me alone and I am able to sit in piece.

* * *

**Ok so better...worse? What do you think? **

**Please review!  
**


	2. Meeting my mate

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**********Didn't get as many review as I wanted! :(  
**

* * *

(Two weeks later)

It's been two weeks and today is the day my mate will arrive and take her place by my side for all eternity. I hear someone running in this direction. To fast to be human. Looking out the window I see the most beautiful girl I have ever encountered in my 480 years of living. Her dark ash-brown hair glimmered in the light. It looked like silk and cascaded down past her shoulders, swirling around her.

She looked up at me. Her eyes are a blue so pale and vivid that it makes me think of electricity or a laser beam. They have dark-blue rims around the iris's and then an even mix of pale blue and white rays in the iris's. The piercing blue eyes gazed into my own and I felt my self drowning in those great sapphire lakes and a feeling of calm slowly swept over me. Her Cupid's-bow red lips surrounded her small mouth with perfectly white and gleaming teeth.

I looked over her body and fuck! Alice was right. She is 5'4, which is good because I am 6'1. She has a sexy hour glass figure. Her breasts are round and firm. Her stomach is flat and toned and she has long and curvy legs. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a pair of stiletto -heel motorcycle boots. Dolce & Gabbana mens leather jacket over a very tight plain black T-shirt. I'm pissed that she is wearing another mans jacket but that will soon change.

I have finally found my mate. She was beautiful and she was all Mine. As we look into each others eyes I can feel the mating bond begin but she turns away when a small pixie come and crashes into her hugging her so tightly that if she were human she would have been crushed. Anger boils up inside of me. How dare Alice touch MY mate. I am about to go down there and tear Alice off of her when I see my mate shove Alice off of her much like I did.

I smirked happy that mate is not some softy vegetarian vampire like the Cullen's. Alice sits there and pouts. I don't know how she calls her self a vampire. In fact all of the Cullen's are a disgrace to our species. I can't stand to be away from her any longer and in less than a blink of an eye I am standing behind her with my arms wrapped tightly around her burring my face into the crook of her neck inhaling her intoxicating Aroma.

She spins around and pulls my head from her neck and pushes me away. I growl at her and but she doesn't show an ounce of fear. Instead she growls back and crouches down to the floor as if she is about to attack me. I imitate her stance and before she can come up with a plan I pounce on her sending us both onto the ground with a loud thud. She struggles, kicking and she manages to get her arms free but I still have my arms around her waist in vise grip. Finally she ceases her struggling and surrender settling for a soft whimpering sound. I lift my head from her neck and gaze into her eyes.

"My mate. My name is Edward Masen. What's your name beautiful?" I state and demand her name.

"My mate. I'm Isabella swan." She says back introducing herself. She wraps herself around me as I stand up so her arms are around my neck and her long legs are wrapped tightly around my waist.

After all this time I have finally found my mate and I couldn't be happier that it was this beautiful women in my arms.

She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck and I purr in contentment. After a while of standing there we hear a throat clear. I lift my head and glare and whoever was interrupting our moment. Carlisle.

"What!" I snarl, glaring at him. He flinches back a little but tries not to show his fear. I smirk at him.

"We should discuss what is going to happen now that you have found your mate." He says with authority in his voice. I almost laugh out loud but manage to hold it in.

"Carlisle you seem to have this idea in your head that me and my mate will be staying here in your coven." I pause looking at him and he nods."Well we're not." I say harshly. His eyes widen and he frowns.

"Edward, I really think you and Isabella would make a wonderful addition to our family." His voice is a little weaker than before.

"Well I don't. I think you family is a huge disgrace to our species and it would make any one look bad to just be standing next to you." I say in a hard tone hoping he would finally back off which he did. His eyes cast downward and his jaw tightens.

Happy with this reaction I look down at my mate who is still in my arms. The ache in my chest has diminished but it will not fully go away until I have claimed her as mine.I hold her tight and pick her up not being able to take it any more feeling the need to claim her, make her mine I quickly run into the house and upstairs, into the same room I was in before at vampire speed.

I throw onto the bed roughly and get on top of her. I tore her shirt of and threw it on the ground her bra followed quickly after. I stare at her breast mesmerized. They were flawless. Not to big and not to small. I started squeezing her boobs, and pinching her nipples. I then leaned down and started sucking on one of her nipples. Her nipple got hard as I flicked it with my tongue. Then I switched over to her other nipple.

As I continued with this I slid my hand down her body, and started pulling off her breathing was getting labored and she was moaning and writhing underneath me. I could tell she couldn't wait much longer for some real pleasure, so I kissed my way down her belly and over her bare mound to the sweetest sight I have ever seen. She spread her legs for me and that sopping, pink, wet cunt welcomed me.

I slowly licked up and down her lips, spreading them until my tongue was nearly entering her hole on it's trip down and flicking her clit on every trip up. Her hips were writhing even more, so I had to hold on to them to keep a grip on what I was doing. I made a direct attack on her clit, closing my lips over it and tonguing it in circles in back & forth and up & down motions. She was going nuts, pulling my hair, screaming, bucking in my face. Pretty soon I can't take it anymore and mount her.

Having already gotten naked when I threw her in the bed, I look down at her and watch the bliss wash over her face when I shove my cock brutally into her waiting pussy. She groans in ecstasy and I fuck her in slow, hard strokes. Building up, going harder and faster and soon I was pistining in and out of her.

My hips were nothing but a blur. Soon we were just like animals, her screaming and digging her nails into my back and gripping my hips with her ankles and me fucking harder and faster than I can ever remember doing, watching those gorgeous tits bounce all over the place.

I grabbed them and squeezed them so hard that if she were human they would have been ripped apart from her body. I moved one of my hand down to her ass and squeezed. It was firm and felt like silk. Once again perfect. I quickly took the nipple that was unoccupied and sucked it into my mouth. I kept sucking until almost her whole breast was in my mouth. She grabbed my head and held my there keeping from pulling away.

I started thrusting faster and harder than I already was. The bed was rocking back and forth, banging against the wall. I felt my balls start to tighten and new I was about to come. Wanting her to come first I started rubbing her clit in fast motions and it seemed to work as she squeezed her eyes shot and let out a loud moan.

I felt her liquid all over my dick and that triggered my own orgasm. I pushed into her one last time balls deep and stilled letting my shooting loads of cum inside her tight pussy. After I have emptied the last of myself inside of her I let myself fall on top of her body. Resting my full wait in her, leaving my cock in her not willing to move out. I wasn't done yet. I still had over 400 years of pent of frustration. Sexual frustration. Even though many women had offered themselves to me I was waiting for my mate. She tries to push me off but I growl at her in warning.

"Get off of me!" She growls. And because she was so fucking hot my cock is once again hard inside her. She groans in disapprovel.

I start rocking my hips back and forth. I'm just about to speed up when I'm suddenly propelled in the air. I sit there in shock. I snap out of it as I hear her speak.

"You think just because we are mates gives you the right to control me?" This is the first time she has actually spoken and for a moment I was too captivated by her voice to speak but quickly snapped out of it when I saw her glare directed at me. I could practically feel the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"That's exactly what I think Isabella. You're MY mate which dictates my ownership over you. And THAT gives me the right to control you! Now get your ass back over here NOW!" I said with dominance. By now she's fuming. She swiftly walks up to me and slaps me across the face. Hard. She obviously used her vampire strength because I could feel my cheek heating up. My anger flares up and I forcibly drive her up against the wall. I hold her hands above her head with one hand and fondle her boobs with the other. I kiss, suck and nip at her neck as she thrashes around.

" Get the fuck off of me!" she grinds out through her teeth.

I maneuver us to the ground and manage to roll over onto her stomach. She had to have the tightest looking and cutest ass on the planet. I spread her ass cheeks and shoved my tongue deep into her tight pink ass hole. I was eating it out like there was no tomorrow. I can't even begin to describe how great her ass hole tasted. I was shoving my tongue as deep into her hole as it could go.

By the time I was done her ass hole was dripping wet with my venom. I pulled my face out of her ass, and lined up my cock with her ass hole. I pulled back and plowed my cock deep into her tight ass.

Bella squeezed her pillow tightly and bites down into it to muffle her scream. I continued to fuck her ass for another 15 minutes. The whole time she never let up on her struggles. I get hot and start to shake feel like theirs electricity flowing and running through my body, and my eyes roll back and I feel an amazing tingly feeling everywhere, and I explode. It's better than the first one and I revel in it wanting the feeling to last forever. It's now I know I'm an ass man.

Once I'm done she quickly pushes me off of her and stands up, puts her hands on her hips and stares down at me as I lay on my back breathing hard. Even though I don't need it. She walks over to her bag and pulls out some cloths. I guess she was a nomad or something. I follow her doing the same only my clothes are still intact and put them back on.

I knew we needed to talk. As soon as she put the last of her clothing on, which was the leather jacket that I never want her to wear again, grabbing her hand I pulled her down the stairs and sat on the couch jerking her on to my lap. When she tries to get up I position my arms around her stomach holding her in place.

The two vampires I had seen earlier were still there and this time I got a good look at them. The women had blonde hair that went past her shoulder to the middle of her forearms. Blue eyes, long legs and big breasts. Typical bitch. The man was huge. He had brown hair, brown eyes and his body looked like he was on steroids. Probably was when he was human. The door opens and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice walk in along with another female I had never met. They all sat down. There was an awkward silence and my mate was the one to break it.

* * *

******If you you do like Together for Eternity, please don't just favorite or alert it, review too. I get so many favorites and alerts but not many reviews! They really do encourage me to update faster!**

**PLEASE let me know what you think! **

**Review!  
**


	3. Bella's Past

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**********Didn't get as many review as I wanted! :( Are you guys sure the first one wasn't better?**

* * *

"Ok, is anyone going to say something? Why are we here?" She said with attitude and every one looked at her in surprise. I could tell they didn't like her and that was just a bonus because I didn't like them. Carlisle was looking at her in disappointment. Probably hoping I would mate with someone like them even though we still don't know what kind of blood she drinks. Alice stared at her hurt from what happened outside. Hoping for a new shopping buddy. Jasper glowered at her and the women looked at both of us with sympathy.

"First we would like to ask you some questions." Carlisle stated with authority and I didn't like it.

"Ok, but I can't guarantee I will answer all of them." She smirked with her eyebrows raised.

"That's ok" it obviously wasn't. In his mind he was saying, you don't have a choice. He glances at every one nervously and continued.

"What kind of blood do you drink?"

"Human." I let out a sigh of relief nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. She giggles and shakes her head. I look up and Carlisle glares at my mate but quickly stops when he see's me glare back warning him not to glare at my mate.

"That's ok, we will help you change your diet. It will be hard at first but you will be drinking animal blood in no time."

"I am not changing my diet!"

"We will talk about that later now onto the next question. How did you become a vampire?"

"No."

"No as in..."

"No as in, I'm not answering that question."her tone is hard and she is glaring daggers at him. Every one else coward back in fear but he didn't.

"We have a right to know if you are going to join this family."God did he really think because I came here I was apart of their coven now. This man is unbelievable.

"Carlisle I am not apart of this coven and never will be. Bella and I will be leaving as soon as she wants."

"I just need to take care of something and I will be ready to get out of this hell whole."

"What no! Your supposed to be my new shopping buddy!"Alice whines and stomps her feet like a child.

"I hate shopping and I hate you. So if you will excuse me I'm going to do what I came here to do and Edward and I will be on our way."It thrilled me when she said WE would be on our way. It means she has excepted m our mating bond. "Edward your gonna stay here and wait. I came to do this alone and that's not going to change just because you are my mate."I don't like the sound of that.

"What exactly are you going to be doing that I can't come with you?"

"Nothing. I will tell you later. Please trust me Edward."she looks up at me through her eye lashes and puts her arms around my neck. I gazed into her eyes and felt myself giving in and I never even put up a fight. I leaned down and kissed her, my tongue forcing it's way into her mouth and she let's out a moan.

We break apart when someone clears their throat loudly. Looking behind me I see it was the blonde. I never got her name but then again I really don't care. I all I cared about was my mate and I still had my own questions for her because I knew she is not a normal vampire. Instead of voicing my thoughts I nod and tell her to please come back to me.

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" and she runs out the door

BPOV

I felt bad for leaving my Edward the Cullen's but I had to do what I came in the first place for. I was turned by my father Charlie Swan. He had been turned by a blood thirst newborn and couldn't bare the thought of me dying when he would live for an eternity so as soon as I turned 18 he turned me. We traveled the world together. Father and Daughter but then we had run into the vulturi. They let us stay with them for many years, curious about what kind of vampires we were.

You see we were very different. Charlie was turned by an almost extinct vampire. Apparently it was the only one left of it's kind. We could go in the sun but not without special rings, we could not go into a house without being invited it or carried it by someone who had already been invited. Edward. We could sleep which will explain my powers and we can compel people. And that wasn't really a power all vampires of our kind could do it when they were alive or as I should say undead.

Once they learned about us they bowed down to us giving us full rein saying they had been waiting for us whatever that meant. My father became drunk with power. Ordering me around every chance he got. After about 10 years I put my foot down and fought back. Putting him to sleep for 50 years. That was my power. I could out vampires to sleep and myself. That and I could teleport and many others but we will get to that later. I teleported us to forks and buried him so far under ground that if I had went any further we would be in the fiery pits of hell.

He wouldn't be able to break his way out, even if by chance he had woken up. The coffin I had chosen for him was vampire resistant. I couldn't kill him. Not when I knew the man he really was. He was caring, thoughtful, and could never hurt a human soul unlike me. I don't give a shit about stupid humans. To me they are like walking happy meals. Sooo delicious.

My father would be disappointed in the women I have become. Well the vampire he was before we met the Vulturi would be. Now he would probably praise me and tell me how proud he was but that is not what I want. I want him to be like he was before and that is why I put him in the coffin. I thought maybe if he got to feel what it was like to be human again. He would change, and sleeping was the only human quality I could give him. Now it has been 50 years and I am here to bring my father back.

I made it to my old house. Over the years it had been rebuilt and now it was completely different. It had a front yard with a white picket fence surrounding it. Flowers sat against the wall surround the house. The house is white and has a light brown border and the roof is dark brown. Nobody lived here so I let myself in and gasped. Everything was so different.

The living room was huge it had dark wooden flooring and bright white walls. there was arch that led to the kitchen. Nice granite counters and marble flooring. Too bad I was going to have to tear them from the ground. This is where I had buried my father. I went out back out got a shovel from the garden house. Looks like that didn't change.

First I ripped the tile from that ground until I got to the dirt and I started digging at vampire speed of course. I kept digging until I hit something hard and threw the shovel out of the hole. Touching the coffin I teleported us up and into the living room getting dirt every where but I didn't care. I quickly opened the coffin and gasped.

"No, no,no,no,no!" I kept chanting.

He was gone. How, I had made sure to specifically get vampire resistant. I had done every thing right. How could he have escaped. Suddenly I felt the door fly open and stiffened. If that was him he would surely kill me but I relaxed when I felt steel arms encase me and hold me to them.

He buried his head into my neck and we just sat there not saying anything. Finally what felt like an eternity he spun me around. He stared into my eyes for what felt like eternity before speaking.

"I think it's time we talked now!" He demands and his tone leaves no room for arguing and even though I hate being told what to do I nod any way.

"Ok, before you jump to conclusion that I am "hiding" something from you, I'm not." I state firmly. He just glares at me with his arms crossed.

I tell him the story about my father and the Vulturi and he raises his eye brows. "You trapped your own father in a coffin?" He chuckled darkly. "Just another thing I love about you." He states and now it's my turn to raise my eye brows at him.

"Oh yeah and what are the other things you love about me?" I ask putting my hand on my hips. He eyes me up and down walking towards me. He grabs my ass and pull me flush against him grounding his erection into me.

"Your fucking sexy body and how I can do anything I want to it." He whispers into my ear sucking it into his mouth.

The next thing I knew both of our clothes were off and he was thrusting his dick into me. I arched my back and groaned at the intensity of his thrust. He was acting like a savage animal. Like a monster. He kept thrusting harder and harder until he was pistining in and out of me. Each thrust he would grunt out a "mine".

I knew if were human I would be dead by now. He lowed his thrust and I felt him withdrawing his dick up to its head, then pushing it back in slowly, and repeated it faster and faster until he was humping me frantically.

My groaning following the rhythm of his thrusts."Look at me." He demanded, and I did. His eyes fixed in mine while he was hammering his member inside me. He prolonged his thrusts, reaching further into me, making me react again when I felt him in the deepest part of me.

"A-argh! E-Edward! You aa-re too d-deep..." I said through gritting teeth.

"Your too small. You have to get used to big things inside you." And he humped me even more roughly.

"Augh! Auurrgh! Agh!" I closed my eyes tight and tried my best to deal with that massive intrusion in my pussy but he shouted at me.

"Don't close your eyes! Look at me, Isabella!" He yelled at me and I almost panicked, feeling myself getting even tighter around him. "Good girl..." He kissed me, roughly biting and sucking on my lips and neck, then he held a handful of my hair and yanked my head back fiercely, then fucked me stronger and rougher than ever.

I wasn't groaning anymore, I was screaming, feeling my insides stretching and burning and my pussy twitching frantically again. Fuck I always thought vampires were not supposed to feel pain. He was groaning loud with me, and I felt him pulsating inside me, then he exploded in a lot of jolts, spilling his cold liquid inside me. Flooding me with his dead seed. His release set off mine and I came harder than I ever have before, screaming his name.

He let his body fall on top of mine and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

* * *

******If you you do like Together for Eternity, please don't just favorite or alert it, review too. I get so many favorites and alerts but not many reviews! They really do encourage me to update faster!**

**PLEASE let me know what you think! **

**Review!**

**Riddle: What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?  
**


	4. Edward goes mad

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**********Finally! Right? So sorry for the long wait. I've just been so busy! Thank you for all of the reviews! They really do keep me going!  
**

* * *

I finally come out of my sex endused haze and shove him of off me disgusted. I look around for my clothes and spot them a few feet away ripped to shreds. I sigh in frustration "Great, now I have no clothes!" I state loudly. Edward just stands up and smirks not caring that we are both standing in the middle of the forest naked.

I just wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face. Just because he is my mate and is probably pissed doesn't mean he can disrespect me. "Just because YOU are pissed does NOT give you the right to disrespect me in any way."I snarl at him. His smirk immediately disappears and his is standing in front of me in the blink of an eye. His face now deadly serious.

"Your MY mate and I will treat you any way I want!"He snarls viciously, venom coating his teeth. I actually fear him and cower back a little. Even though I knew he would never really hurt me. I try not to show how scared I was by baring my teeth and growling at him.

"I don't give a fuck if I am your mate, you cannot treat me however you want. I will not take it."I spit at him. His eyes turn into slits and he glares at me through his eye lashes. I can't help but admire at how long they are.

"Oh yeah...and what the fuck are you goin to do about it? huh?" He hisses. I smirk and put my hands on his chest. He looks down and I take that second to shove him away from me with with all the strength that I have. He flies back and his back hits the tree. The tree makes a loud cracking sound that echos in the air.

He stands up slowly, dusting his pants off and then glares up at me. His lips pull back, revealing his bared teeth coated with venom. We just stand there in silence, glaring into each others eyes. Neither one of us backing down.

Suddenly he is advancing slowly toward me with a malicious smile on his face. I back away frightened by the look on his face but he doesn't show and indication of my fear. I jump when my back hit the tree and I have no where else to go. He laughs and...

* * *

Black. Everything is black. I try to open my eyes but its like lifting heavy weights. I groan out a "Help" and hear a dark laugh in response. Edward. He did this to me. You know I always thought there was some rule about hurting you mate. I guess I saw that in a movie. Whatever.

I try forcing my eyes open but nothing. "Edward?" I call out.

"Yes?" I hear his voice sounding right next to me. I jump, surprised.

"Why the fuck can't I open my eyes!" I yell

He chuckles. " Did you know that there ARE some human out there that know about us." He states. I don't say anything. "Well if you didn't now you do. Anyway they have apparently come up with some serum that can paralyze vampires senses." He says nonchalantly. I feel my self shiver in fear at this news. " Anyway I've given you just a dose. So you'll probably gain you senses in about 5 minutes. The only reason you can hear is because I only gave you one dose. Yeah, one "So...if you do anything I WILL give you 3 and you won't like that." He says in the same voice before making it lighter. " I really wish they make one where you could hear and feel everything, I could do anything I want to you and you couldn't do anything about it. I can already do that but what the fun if you can't feel it. Of course they have that for humans. Damn humans. They get everything."He was really starting to scare me. But he was also turning me on. But I surely wasn't going to show it.

"Your a fucking ass whole!" I spit out. I knew he was my mate and I will never leave him even after this little stunt but that doesn't mean I am gonna play nice and be his little toy. " You do realize when I can open my eyes I am going to kick you ass right?" I ask

He let's out a loud booming laugh that echoed off of the wall of where ever we were. " It's cute that you feel you can take me." He murmurs once his laughing had subsided. His comment only angers me even more.

I just grew angrier and angrier as he kept chuckling. I decided I would wait. I will Pretend that I had "forgiven" him. Even though he probably wasn't even sorry and when he was least expecting it I would get him. I will get my revenge!

* * *

When I opened my eyes again everything was bright. I don't even remember blacking out this time. I looked around . The walls were white and plain. There was a giant flat screen TV and a bookshelf built into the wall. I slowly sat up on the couch I was sitting on and immediately closed my eyes waiting for the dizziness to wear off. I opened my eyes again spotting Edward across from me. I flip over the back of the couch and get into a defensive position hissing at him.

He smirked at me standing up. " Sit down now!" He ordered. I thought about it and this could be the perfect chance to start getting back at him.I immediately complied pretending to be scared. He looked shocked for a second before quickly composing himself and walking to stand in front of me.

"After your little stunt, were going to have to lay day some ground rules." He says before sitting down across from me on the coffee table.

"Wha-" I'm about to ask what stunt but quickly stop myself and smile sweetly at him. " Of course. I wouldn't ask for anything less than what I did." I force the words out and feel like throwing up afterwards. Giving him a tight smile I lean back in my chair crossing my legs.

He looks at me approvingly and begins spouting off his ridiculous rules.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is shorter than the others. I'm in the middle of moving and just really havn't had the time. **

**Please review and I will TRY to update as soon as possible.  
**

**I PROMISE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Rule number one, You will never leave my side. Ever. I don't care what is going down You will stay by me." I gasp in disapproval and open my mouth to argue back but he he glares at me a raises his eye brows challenging, daring me to say something. I quickly snap my mouth shut purse my lips. I wave my hand in front of me, motioning for him to continue.

"Rule number two, I get to have you wherever and whenever I want. You can't stop me. and last but not least..." I role my eyes and he smirks. " You will never think or speak about your father. Forget about him. I will be the only man in your life. Got it?" He demands more than asks.

I start to nod my head when I think over the last rule and my eye brows scrunch up and I try to think back to a time when I told him about my father. I never did. He knocked me out before I could tell him anything.

"How do you know about my father?" I ask instead of answering his question. I don't really care if he gets angry.

"I'm going to ignore that you just answered me with another question because I love you. While you were out I did a little research. Found out about the Vulturi and the coffin and everything. " He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. " I just want you to know everything will be ok. We have each other now." You looks at me and his eyes are filled with love. It almost make me feel bad for what I'm planning to do.

Almost.

I nod my head, smiling at him. He smiles back and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head into the crook of his neck. I hear him purr at the contact. "I know. I don't know why I ever doubted you..." I say. My voice is muffled by his skin but I know he can hear me.

"I forgive you. You weren't in you right state of mind." He murmurs in my hair. I roll my eyes thankful that he can't see me. I feel his hands start to wonder up and down my back and then further down cupping my ass.

My eyes widen and I squirm around in his lap. "Edward..." I trail off as his hands get more aggressive and he rips my shirt off. I go to stop him when there is a pounding on the door.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I've been really busy which is why I'm asking if anybody wants to adopt this story. If not I will try to continue but please Pm or review if you would like to. **

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
